


remember

by summer_soul



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_soul/pseuds/summer_soul
Summary: he believed he would see the sun shine again.he believed the stars would be there for him.he believed the moon's reflection was hope.but as he stood there alone, he finally realized there was nothing left for him.the world was at its peak to end, yet choi san had hope, no matter what happened, choi san had hope.but that failed to last, once he realized he was, the last.





	remember

Mornings were never San’s strong point.

He absolutely hated waking up to the sound of nothing, no birds no wind. Nothing. It was quite depressing when he thought about it, but he had always been used to being alone, it’s just that this time, not only was he alone, he even felt lonely.

 

He tossed the sheets away and stared at the ceiling, at least something was interesting, unlike the dull and lifeless weather outside. As a matter of fact, the weather had never been as bad as it was that day.

He looked over at his desk, dozens and dozens of sheets of paper scattered across the desk and all around his old beat-up computer, that barely even worked. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up, noticing the computer hadn’t been turned off since last night. Well, San thought it was night, considering the planet’s rotation was never accurate and night could easily fall during the day and vice versa. He looked at the calendar, sitting beside his computer. __Monday, April 18__ _ _th__ _ _2021.__ Before turning the computer off, his eyes unconsciously scanned the whole screen and his heart dropped as he noticed the mail section. It was no longer empty, in fact someone had sent him something.

His eyes lit up the way fireworks would go off when his family and him celebrated new year when he was a little kid. He still remembered his family, how could he forget them, the people that died and sacrificed themselves for him, yet there he was, waiting for Earth’s final days. As scary as it sounded, San wasn’t afraid of the end, he wasn’t afraid of dying, not even a little bit. Death was inevitable after all. But he was scared of the loneliness, of his thoughts and his actions. He was scared of himself more than he was scared of being alone. There was no one out there that could hurt him more than he was already hurt.

No matter how many times he tried to forget about __him__ , he simply couldn’t.

Jung Wooyoung, his childhood best friend.

The one who hurt him the most and the one who healed him the fastest.

 

San shook his thoughts away as much as he could and proceeded to focus on the newly received email. His hand trembled of excitement as he pressed the icon, waiting for the site to load.

 

__> >Choi San, you have a new E-mail from user: woowoo123. Do you want to _ _ **_**_OPEN_ ** _ ** __,_ _ **_**_DISMISS_ ** _ ** __or_ _ **_**_DELETE_ ** _ ** __? <<_ _

__

San gulped as he noticed the username. He felt his chest tighten, unable to breathe properly. It couldn’t be. Not him, not now, but it was. It was him and it hurt seeing his name on the screen, after avoiding the simple thought of him for years.

 

He hesitated for a second, but pressed.

 

__> >_ _ **_**_OPEN_ ** _ ** __< <_ _

__

__Hello San._ _

__

__It’s me Wooyoung, your woowoo. I’m not supposed to be writing to you right now, but there are several things I have to tell you. For some of them, I apologize in advance. I hope you get to forgive me and move on, because it’s best that way._ _

__Now first of all, I was told by a trusted friend that sending this message to you might take weeks, maybe even months to get to you, so to make things simpler for you, it is currently July 21_ _ _ _st_ _ __2018, 2:45 AM._ _

__Second of all, I overheard the generals talking about the spaceship being ‘cleansed’ in a couple of months, whatever that means._ _

__Third of all, this will most likely be my last message to you. The council decided to take everyone’s belongings, such as phones, computers or any electronic device and destroy it due to some sort of radiation coming from them._ _

__And last, but sadly least, I am in immense need to tell you something I’ve been hiding from you since we were 14._ _

__Do you remember when we used to play football in your backyard and that time when I broke a window, but you took the blame instead of me? I still remember it like it was yesterday._ _

__Do you remember when we were around 16 and we would always sneak out and run around our neighborhood, yelling like idiots? I still remember it, so vividly._ _

__Do you remember a year after that, when you got a girlfriend for the first time? I still remember it and I still quite can’t believe that you had a girlfriend. It was crazy, to say the least. It still is._ _

__Do you remember when you turned 18 and we celebrated your birthday at an abandoned building because you still weren’t allowed to drink? I remember it so vividly, how you hid behind the wall and chugged the remaining vodka. You were so drunk the next day, I’m surprised your parents didn’t notice._ _

__But there is one thing._ _

__Do you remember when you left? When you left me and decided to stay there? When you left me alone with people I didn’t know, only because you wanted to stay there. Do you remember how much I cried, how much I begged you to stay with me?_ _

__Do you remember when I told you I would give my life for your happiness?_ _

__Do you remember when I cried myself to sleep the day the spaceship launched and you stayed there?_ _

__Do you remember anything? Any of it?_ _

__Do you know that to this day, my heart still aches?_ _

__You’re probably thinking ‘wooyoung stop being foolish you make no sense’, but is my love for you that foolish? Does it really make no sense? Does me loving you equal to stupidity and insanity?_ _

__If so, then let it be, because I will love you no matter what you say and what you think. I will love you despite never seeing you again. How stupid and foolish of me to say this when I know for a fact that we will never see each other again. One of us will die eventually as sad and as pitiful as it sounds._ _

__Choi San, you completed me and you still do._ _

__Your embrace was my sanity, your words were my comfort and you were my home._ _

__I had nothing, no one, but when I had you, I had everything. Every day was happier when you were there, every meal was tastier, every joke was funnier, every thought was brighter._ _

__But you left._ _

__You left without knowing any of this._ _

__Without knowing we could’ve been something more, something beautiful._ _

__You are my beginning and my end, without you I am nothing, without you I have no reason to wake up in the morning._ _

__Choi San, my brightest star, I love you and I will love until the sun stops shining and until all the stars die out._ _

__Please remember me and remember us. Don’t forget who we were, don’t forget what we could’ve been. Remember me Choi San, remember my love for you._ _

__Remember I would die for you._ _

__Remember._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first full writing one shot for woosan. i hope you liked it as much as i enjoyed writing it. <3


End file.
